


I can match you shot for shot

by Cherish_Dipp



Series: You're okay, I guess. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff at the end (right at the end), M/M, They're little shits to each other, but it's fine, i love these two, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherish_Dipp/pseuds/Cherish_Dipp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Fell is back at Underfell, the classic Undertale bro's are in their universe and Blueberry is at a sleepover...</p><p>... Leaving Stretch and Red alone. To do what exactly?</p><p>Drink of course! (And if anything happens, it's because of the drink. Right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can match you shot for shot

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a lurker round here for... A LOOONGGGG TIME.
> 
> I do art more than write but... FUCK IT. This pairing got my emotion's knickers in a twist so badly I spewed out this. I hope you like it, whoever reads it... I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> If you didn't get the hint, writing is NOT my forte. But -shrugs- Who cares! Have fun!
> 
> (For beginners.. 
> 
> Fell: Underfell!Papyrus  
> Red: Underfell!Sans  
> Blue/Blueberry: Underswap!Sans  
> Stretch: Underswap!Papyrus
> 
> Hope that helps too~)

It was just Stretch and Red in the living room. It was just them in the house.

TV was blaring something or other that neither listened to nor watched as they evenly paced each other shot after shot.

They were swapping stories, comparing their universes, finding out what was different and what wasn’t.

It was quite difficult to find what wasn’t different. In fact, one of the few similarities they had was that they lived in Snowdin and it snowed outside. And all brothers did something or other for the Royal Guard.

Red was describing what he and Fell would get up to. Sure, his brother orders and even smacks him around to get his lazy ass moving but if Fell ever went too far Red would bite back and demonstrate where the boundaries were again. Stretch didn’t question that too much.

Another thing was, just like Blueberry, Red had 1hp 1 attack and 1 defence. In a world of kill or be killed, it was a definite death sentence. However, other Monsters still didn’t fuck with him because he had a grip on understanding magic that went deeper than the other Monsters, so he was able to extend his own magic further than anyone else. He didn’t have much, but he could make it last and make it hurt. That was his strength. That’s how he had survived.

“Dude, your brother is fuckin’ crazy” Was what Stretch got from that. He didn’t like the idea of pushing till the other was forced to get violent. It was all about domination in Underfell and Stretch didn’t like how it got other versions of themselves to come to blows.

Red cackled in that harsh laugh. It was a real cackle, as if nothing delighted him more than suffering and others misery (but that wasn’t true). “You don’t know half it! He willingly goes to Undyne’s house and demands she fights him! And she’s really fuckin’ crazy.”

“Seriously?” Stretch tried to imagine his Undyne with an axe or something, or even a snarl on her face. He completely failed.

“Compared to you guys, yeah he IS crazy but he’s fine.” Then slapped his knee as he laughed hard. “Oh man, what would Undyne do if she met Alphys in this world?!” The thought alone was hilarious to Red, but not as much to Stretch. He agreed it would be an interesting fight though.

They tipped back their heads and took a shot each.

“Let’s hope they never do.” Stretch said, taking drag from his fag to mix with the taste of alcohol. “So, other than doin’ whatever your brother says and being a ‘sentry’-” He put those in quotation marks.

“Fuck off, better at it than you.”

“Probably. I’m not threatened to be dusted if I don’t turn up.”

“Nah, all little Blueberry has to do is make his eyes huge and look fuckin’ adorable,” Red looked at Stretch with mocking grin, “And you bow over like a wet noodle.” He sniggered as he got another shot.

Stretch smirked at Red. “Aww, you think my little brother is adorable?”

“Fuck off!”

Stretch shoulders shook from a light laugh as he took the bottle next to him and also refilled. “But he is cute though.”

“Cute as a fuckin’ bunny, gullible as a fish.”

As much as Stretch wanted to argue that case, it was unfortunately true. He still flipped off Red though.

“So” Stretch carried on with the earlier discussion, “What else is there to do in your universe?” He couldn’t imagine much with all the death-threats and actual death.

Red shrugged. “Dunno. Pretty busy trying not to get dusted while finding time to get pissed or high without Boss finding out.” He paused. “Fucking about and fucking around really.”

Stretch snorted. That sounded so weirdly like his own life. He wasn’t a prude either. “Would you fuck anyone?”

Red nearly chocked on his shot. “Hell no!”

“Bet you did”

“Fuck you, asshole! At least I get some!”

Stretch took another shot, smiling as Red was snarling at him. He was so easy to wind up. “Do you have a list of Monsters of something?” He said, happy to tease away.

“Why, looking to be added?” Red threw back.

“Just curious to know who your ‘go to’ person is” Stretch didn’t usually ask such personal questions but the alcohol exaggerated his curiosity.

Red shrugged. “… Mostly Grillby I guess?” He admitted in the end, picking up a bottle of booze and considered it. “He’s good at it. And lets me have whatever I want on an open ‘tab’.” More quotation marks.

“Soo… you have a _deal_ going on.”

“Sort of? Nah, bein’ blown on a daily basis made him sweet on me.” Red cackled again as he acted a small swoon.

“Huh…” Stretch kind of knew Grillby in his universe? He lived out in the Hotlands and had a full on business empire thing going on. As much as he has gathered so far though, his Muffet was Red’s Grillby as far as he’d made sense.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence just passing each other drinks and refilling shots. Stretch even gave him a cigarette. Red accepted, looking a little grateful. They smoked companionably.

Red stubbed his out after a while. After a pause he suddenly asked; 

“You wanna?”

“Wanna what… ?”

“Fuck.”

There was a glass about to be brought Stretch’s mouth, but it stopped on the way. He turned his head and saw Red smiling in a not particular friendly or nice way (the guy didn’t have a particular friendly or nice way to smile) at him, but still looking serious in his offer.

“You’ll like it.” Red promised.

“Will I?” Stretch’s mind had gone quite blank. The alcohol was like a sludge that had a life of its own and turned his head into mush. “I got nothin’.”

Red scowled. “I don’t fuckin’ want anything, I’m not like that dumbass.” Great, now Stretch thought was a hooker or something. “It’s just a bit of fun. You want to or not?”

Stretch shrugged. “… What’re you good at?” Honestly, he was stalling and was hoping Red didn’t catch on.

Red didn’t look like he did because he was actually thinking about it. “… A lot of stuff really.” A slow grin made its way across his scarred face. “So I’m asking you want you want. You’ll like it, wet noodle.” 

Stretch’s face showed just how much he appreciated the nickname (which was not at all), but it just made Red grin more. He looked at the shot had in his hand and was actually considering whether or not it would be a good idea to take it. After a beat, he swigged it back. “… I dunno, blowjob?” He finally said. Blowjob sounded awesome right now, the drink encouraged. 

He heard a snort to his left.

Stretch glanced to his right, his hand was feeling around for the bottle to fill up his glass again. He felt a weird buzzing feeling in his head for some reason. He couldn’t remember if he put anything in his earlier ciggy to do that. He didn’t think he did.

Abruptly, he felt a weight on his legs.

Stretch was suddenly watching Red reach down between his thighs.

Now, there were two sides to Stretch. One always wanted to be drunk and live in the now. The second one was a bit better at being a functioning person, keeping a little brother safe and happy, keeping his multiple jobs etc.

The first one was in complete control right now.

He watched Red shuffle back and lower his head. He didn’t say a word when the other summoned a red tongue that gave a long lick at his clothed pelvis. He felt his magic stir without any probing from him. Oh man, how long had it been…?

Stretch still hadn’t said anything. He still felt a bit drunk and oddly high. His right hand stopped in its search for drink the moment this started happening. Like he had a string tied to his wrist that was being controlled by someone else, it lifted towards Red’s forehead and begun tracing the large crack there. 

It started at the eye socket and wrenched all the way back almost touching to the top of his head. It was the kind of scar that came from a wound expected another person to die from. Stretch wondered if it still hurt.

“How did this happen?” He asked, slurring a little, the alcohol and the feelings of arousal now beginning to seriously affect him and his judgement.

Red paused, lifted his head and sat up again. He eyed Stretch directly as he shrugged away the other’s hand. Red had removed his jacket at some point in their drinking and wore a black tank top underneath. His neck, collar bones and arms were all visible now. Stretch saw, now that he was much closer, he had plenty of chips, break-scars and even burns. It spoke of a lifetime of rough living. 

“I got into a fight.” Red said after a small while. His bony hand palmed Stretch’s pelvis. It was becoming warmer under those baggy canvas trousers. 

“With w-who?” Stretch’s breath hitched as Red thumbed the nub that formed. It grew bigger with each movement.

Red cocked his head to one side. “… Boss. My brother.” He said in his rough voice.

Stretch leaned back more, enjoying the ministrations that Red was doing.

“Y-Your bro did that?”

“No.”

Well, that was confusing. It must have shown on his face because it made Red grin. Stretch was forming quickly, but was still infuriatingly clothed. Stretch idly wished he didn’t wear these trousers. They were too thick.

“Years ago he got into a fight that he nearly lost.” Stretch lightly frowned at that. Losing a fight in Red’s world was a death sentence. “I got angry. Nearly lost him because he was being fuckin’ stupid.” Red brought in his other hand to help with the massaging. The hands and the friction from the trousers made it all feel too fucking good. Stretch was breathing more deeply now. Red carried on, pretending not to notice. "Boss thought he was strong enough to take on a few dogs. Those guys are immediately recruited into the Royal Guard as soon as they’re old enough, see.” He trailed off as he rolled his eyes.

“So anyway, it was a huge argument.” Red said, his tone casual. “We didn’t talk for a couple of days. On the last day he suddenly jumped up and was all like ‘I’ll show you!’ and stormed out of the house.” There was an idle smile on his face, as if it was a fond memory or something.

“I went after him. Good thing I did, because he got into another fight and actually wasn’t doing too badly… except he was still injured from the last one.” Red scoffed. “He got nearly dusted again, and I had to jump in before he got _the axe_ .” Red tapped the side of his skull, indicating his scar. There was a pause. “I got it instead. The end.”

Through the haze of alcohol and now sheer horniness it was very difficult to think. “… W-wait that can’t- _Nhhg!”_ Red grinned gleefully at that hitch. He had settled back down between Stretch’s legs, nuzzled the hard form a little but still watched the other. 

He was waiting for Stretch to finish what he was going to say. 

Stretch nearly went fuck it, but he knew Red wasn’t going to let it go because he was such a fucking tease. “That…” Swallow. “That can’t be it. How...” Breathe. “How’re you still… a-alive?”

Stretch barely felt the vibrations of Red’s chuckle and it drove him nuts. “Managed to move in time I guess. I honestly didn’t really realise he got me badly till we were back at the house. I wanted to patch up boss.” Red snickered as if it was a hilarious old joke. “Hurt like a bitch.” He added.

Stretch raised a hand that shook slightly to trace the scar again. His hips were unconsciously shifting against Red’s hands. “… W-what did your bro say about it?” He breathed huskily. 

Red was back to massaging Stretch’s member again. Stretch groaned under his breath. “Not much” He said, looking off to the side, his tone uncaring. “He was just a kid.”

Silence lapsed between them. A couple of moments past. It was just sounds of bone moving against strained fabric and Stretch trying to keep his breathing even and moans quiet. He wasn’t too successful, Red knew what he was doing and kept causing little sounds like ‘ngh…’ and ‘…ghh...’ from the back of Stretch’s throat.

“You look a little desperate there, buddy.” Red said lightly after a while. The gold tooth glinted, despite the light in the room not being that great.

“Fu… Nhhg…” Stretch was going to tell Red to fuck off, but he was actually afraid the guy might do that. It was in his nature to be an asshole.

Red chuckled. “Heh, we really need to do this again some time.” Stretch wanted to say they barely started but then got the horrible thought if this was it and wanted to protest. However, in the mix of alcohol, questions, not wanting to stop, wanting to tell Red that he didn’t want to stop and telling Red not to stop and just sheer horniness, all that came out was an embarrassing whimper. 

“Hehehe…” There was a shit eating grin on his face. “Seriously. I wanna tie you up or something. I could watch you like this for hours.”

Stretch did have something to say about that, but it got lost and utterly forgotten when Red finally reached for his belt and undid it. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper (or in this case, pulled up, as his member strained against his trousers causing a huge tent).

“You gonna help or what?” Red was pulling at his trousers. Stretch took the hint and eagerly lifted his hips a little so they were pulled to his knees. 

There was nothing in the Underground, on the Surface or anywhere on Earth that could have stopped the groan when everything finally hit air. Stretch had his head back, his hands gripping the floor, his sharp fingers causing tears in places.

“You look real pretty right now.” Red nudged Stretch to open his legs a little wider, just because he could. “You ready?” He was so happy about this.

Stretch brought his head forward and looked at Red. He wanted to punch, kiss and shove his dick into that shit eating grin all at the same time. He was flushing brightly, dripping and hard. _“Yes.”_ He bit.

Red chuckled and lowered his head. His tongue met the tip first. It slid all the way down and all the way back up and then all the way back down again.

The tip bumped against the roof of his mouth, moving gently along towards the back, and then forward again. His teeth lightly scraped against the hard form. Red moved back down to the base again where he was able to do really nice trick with his tongue that caused Stretch to go nuts and thrust in his mouth.

The noises were delicious.

Stretch had his own hand clamped over his mouth, which was unfortunate, but next time he won’t be able to do that.

It was difficult for skeletons to give blowjobs as. Hell, they didn’t have lips to do something simple as kissing (not to mention Red had very sharp teeth) but there were other ways.

And Red knew them all. Red knew all sorts of techniques with his tongue that would make even a tentacle Monster jealous.

Stretch had gripped the back of Red’s head and made encouraging little pushes but easily backed off when Red drew back. Honestly, Stretch was a gentleman, others were usually face-fucking him at this point.

Stretch’s other hand was gripping the sofa behind him as he buried his face into the arm of it. Red decided he wasn’t having any of that.

He knocked off the hand that was holding his head and that alone was to make Stretch swallow and move his face to look down. Jesus, he did look really pretty like this. There was a full on flush across his face, the tiny eye lights had dilated and a little drool had escaped.

“Wh… wha…?” He panted.

Red was already a little aroused but seeing all this made him shift his hips. The usually chilled out, calm, unflappable-unless-his-brother-was-in-trouble Stretch was reduced to this because of him was a massive turn on.

“I just wanna see that pretty face of yours, okay? Don’t hide it from me.” Red tested Stretch by giving him a nice long lick. 

Stretch’s eyes screwed shut as he shivered. But he wasn’t hiding anymore, so that was good. Red treated Stretch with another technique that everyone loved. 

“ _Fuck_ …! Ngh!!”

Red brought him all the way in and down his throat, back out and then back down his throat again. He swallowed.

“FUCK!!!”

He did this a couple more times as Stretch was further reduced to a shaking mess of bones. Red could feel he was close. The magic inside was getting a little more and more intense.

“… Hey, Stretch.” Red released Stretch and murmured against the member. His voice sounded hoarse.

Stretch just managed to open his eyes, his laboured breathing only to serve more of a turn on to Red. He blinked as he tried to focus on him.

“Y-yeah…?” Stretch’s voice was husky, deep and desperate. It was almost weak. Red liked the way he hadn’t begged once though. He’ll make him beg. Not this time round, but he will.

“Just watch.” And with that Red pulled out most of the stops and went to town. 

Stretch screwed his eyes shut and threw his head, but remembered what Red wanted, so he pried his eyes open and looked. He watched. 

Red was also looking, and their eyes met. He came back up, rubbed the member against his bony cheek before giving one slow long lick on the underside, then another, not once breaking on eye contact. 

Stretch couldn’t breathe. He forgot how too.

Without warning, Red took him whole again. 

“Haa… Haaa… Nggghhh… Fuck...” Stretch had a hand over his mouth, but nothing could stop the stream of moans, pants and obscenities. He still continued to watch the other.

Red had straddled one of Stretch’s legs and rubbed himself against it to cause friction and ease the ache of arousal. Stretch could feel it, and seeing the way Red’s hips shifted, he groaned longingly. 

He felt the build up inside and honestly tried to warn Red but all he could manage was pants “Ngh… Red- ghhhn… Re- Haa haa… I… Gahh… Hnn co-cummm…” It was embarrassing but Stretch was too far gone to care.

But Red got the messaged. He brought Stretch in, as far as he could take him, blocking off his air supply and swallowed as hard as he could.

Stretch shouted loudly as he came harder as he had ever done in his entire life. He couldn’t see or hear anything as his body shook hard as the orgasm rocked him out of sense. He didn’t realise he was thrusting down Red’s throat but Red didn’t mind. He was just very impressed and extremely turned on at the amount Stretch came. He could imagine that just dripping out of him…

When things were calmer, Red coughed and swallowed again. Ha, he managed to get all of it!

He looked up and saw Stretch with his head back, eyes closed completely out of it.

Red was delighted at the thought that he blew the other unconscious.

“Str-“ His voice was very hoarse and he coughed some more. Man, he spoiled Stretch and gave him the special treatment. “Hey, Stretch?” He prodded the other in the shoulder. “Oi, Earth to Stretch. Wake the fuck up, dude.”

There was low groan as Stretch came back to the land of the living. It caused Red to cackle. “Hey sleeping beauty.”

“Mm…“ Stretch managed to sit up, utterly relaxed and spent. “That… That was awesome.”

Red sniggered. The praised flattered him. “Glad you liked it.” He watched Stretch get a fag out of his hoodie and light it. As the chilled skeleton took a drag, he just looked so fucking satisfied. Like the cat got more than just the cream. (And sexy, with just his hoodie on and nothing else).

Their eyes met and Stretch smiled at him. It was a gentle one. It caused Red’s soul skip because… 

Stretch leaned forward and wiped something, probably cum, off of Red’s cheek. He wiped it on the carpet but didn’t lean back. He leaned forward further, pressed his teeth against the corner of Red’s mouth with a gentle click and then leaned back.

“Fuck don’t get sappy on me now.” Red said, leaning back, flapping a hand at Stretch’s face. He suddenly felt embarrassed with the skeleton kiss.

Stretch chuckled round his cigarette. “Just wanted to say thanks.”

Red gestured at himself, pressing his hard-on against Stretch’s bony knee. “There are other ways of saying thanks you know!” He often could ignore it after getting on his knee’s for someone but… No, this one wasn’t going away by itself.

Stretch was looking at the tent Red had. It seems in his post-orgasm induced state, Stretch completely forgot Red was more than a little up for it and even looked a little sympathetic. 

“C’mere.” He said softly. He was voice was deep and a little gravelly. It was really hot.

Red climbed into Stretch’s lap, straddling him again. Leaving the cigarette in his mouth, Stretch wasted no time in get the belt and trousers open. He pulled out Red, the smaller of the two giving a gasp.

Stretch was not above teasing. In fact, he absolutely loved it. But right now, he really wanted to show his appreciation.

He took Red in his hand, his long fingers wrapping around the member. The thumb rubbed the tip. Red’s tongue was back and he was already panting, thrusting slightly into the hand. Then the hand had begun to move, going faster but not fast enough and when Red tried thrust to get more of a pace, Stretch would slow down. 

“Ah… fuckin’… fuckin’ bastard….Haa… “

Stretch smirked. His other hand came round and stroked the lower part of Red’s spine, dragging a low whine out of him. The hand went lower until it stopped at the base. He carefully rubbed the area.

While Stretch liked to keep quiet, Red had no reservations. He was panting louder, with little gasps mixed in with profanities and Stretch’s name right into the skeleton’s ear hole. It was beautiful slutty music to his none existent ears.

“Mnngh…. Yeah, there… Ahh… Ngg, mmmm…”

Where Stretch fingered, wisps of magic formed. The need and want and arousal was already there so it took no time at all to form a hole. Stretch also took no time at all to slip a finger inside. He heard Red groan, hearing the eagerness and enjoyment of where this was going.

“L-left… Ahh…Mmmm… Yeah, _there!”_

The ministrations to finger someone while jerking them off took practice but needless to say it was something Stretch was already good at. Red was already in a mess, but now he was a shuddering, drooling wreck. The moans, the pants and the whines were something Stretch wanted to hear more of. 

“Hey Red”

“Hnnng… Haa, w-what? Mmm…”

“Did you like swallowing it all?”

Red’s breath hitched suddenly at that, then gasped out a sound that was a mix of breathy laughter and groans. Did Stretch really think…?

Red turned his head a little so the other didn’t miss a single word he said. “I didn’t- haa- miss a single drop. I swallowed _all_ of it. I tasted a- Ngghh… a little and, mnngh… You taste really sweet. But- Hnng… Gahh... It went down my throat as you fucked my _mouth_.” His gold tooth glinted as he stooped to give a long lick up Stretch’s neck and back up to his ear. He hissed again, “And I would love- Haaa… Haaa… love to see all that sweet juice dripping out of my _ass_.”

Stretch shoved Red back on to the floor. Red landed with a grunt and looked up with a snarl to complain but his words got stuck. He didn’t have anything to complain about. He watched Stretch crawl towards him on all fours until he towered over Red’s whole body. The smoke from the cigarette dangling from Stretch’s teeth drifted lazily but did nothing to obscure that fucking expression…

Red was dripping and needy and panting harshly. He was also grinning. Please please say Stretch was gonna fuck him yesss just put it in….

But Stretch made no such move when he stubbed the cigarette out on the carpet barely an inch from Red’s skull, and lowered himself down to lick at his teeth. Red opened his mouth and their tongues met. Stretch’s hands felt around and resumed their positions, jerking him off as well as fingering him.

Red’s groans where swallowed up by Stretch. Their tongues tangled, untangled as they dipped in and out of each other’s mouths.

Red writhed under him, his legs spread wide, and his hips hovered moving jerkily to the hands that were driving him insane. He discovered that his head was partly laid on a rug which was good because Red hooked his claws under it and held on for dear life.

Red senses were going into overdrive as his mind tried to keep up with it all. He could not get enough of that sweet tasting mouth and that tongue. Their kissing was broken by particularly strong jolt of pleasure that made him shout out cursing. 

“FUCK bite me bite me bite me- Nhhg! Bite me, please-“

“W-what?” Stretch gasped in Red’s ear, “You-“

_“Fucking bite me!!”_

Stretch sought out Red’s collarbone and bit down hard.

Red shouted out profanities as he came all up his spine and all over his ribs. His black shirt had been rolled up, but it got some too. His back arched as intense pleasure racked through him and Stretch slowed his motions to a stop as Red finally stopped shuddering. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding.

There was a moment of silence. 

Then Red started sniggering.

Stretch didn’t know what was funny, but he also found it funny. He begun to guffaw into Red’s collarbone where he bit him.

“Hehehehe” Said Red as his cackling died down. “That was awesome.”

Stretch lifted his head to look at Red with half a smile. “Yeah” He agreed and lifted himself off of Red to go find his trousers. He didn’t know when they came off but he needed his pack.

“Hey Stretch?”

“Hm?” Stretch looked round and saw Red brace himself up on his elbows. And wow.

Glistening red cum dripped from his ribs. His shirt had already rolled up all the way, and his shorts were down around one knee, the other bared. “C’mere” Red said, grinning at the way Stretch’s gaze was staring at all over his body.

Stretch crawled forward, curious. Really, they should start clearing up. As absolutely fucking fuckable Red looked right now, the early riser that was his brother would be coming back soon from his sleepover. And they needed to shower and sleep.

But when Stretch was close enough, Red propped himself up to his hands, leaned forward to press his sharp teeth against the corner of Stretch’s mouth.

Red leaned back, pleased with himself. “Thanks” He said, tired but very satisfied.

Stretch’s expression was priceless. But he broke into a grin as a flush went across his cheeks. “You're welcome.” He said.


End file.
